nick och Judys öden och äventyr i zootopia
by marabu
Summary: det här är en liten historia som jag har velat skriva alltid. jag hoppas att ni gillar den det är massa känslor i den här berätelsen och om ni gillar den så kommer jag bli glad. det kommer koma mer men inte i just denna karigori.


Denna berättelse är baserad på en sak som jag har läst, länk finns här. Den är mycket bra för att vara en historia på ett from. Men jag tycker om den här historian för mycket för att lägga ner den. Och då fick jag inspiration för den här berättelsen som ni kommer att läsa. Men nog prata nu ska ni läsa den här lilla berättelsen. Var inte för hård Det är min första. Om ni gillar denna berättelse så kolla in den här länken u/7409778/TatorTotTottish för mer.

Nicks minnesförlust

Mitt namn är nick Wilde och jag har en underbar fru Judy och fyra små underbara barn. Violet, röd, Robin, Allan. En morgon när jag vaknar i det stora huset vi delade så kände jag att något inte var bra. Jag hade den där känslan som om något hemskt skulle hända men vad det visste jag inte. jag rusade upp ur sängen och in i halen. Men när jag kom till toppen av trappan så såg jag inte vad som låg på golvet, en av barnens leksaker. Jag minns att jag ramlade ner för trappan och sen blev det svart.

När nick vaknade låg han i en säng men det var inte det som hade väkt honom det var att han kände en varm liten kropp ligga bredvid sig han blev förvånad men han rörde sig inte. Den lilla kaninen vaknade till när hon kände nick röra sig och sa.

"nick, älskling hur är det?" sa Judy, nick sa bara med en rätt lugn röst "var är jag" Judy log och sa lugnt "du är på sjukhuset du ramlade ner för trappan och slog dig i huvudet" nick tittade förförsta gången på kaninen och sa "får jag fråga en sak" Judy tittade på nick som såg förvirrad ut "vad som helst" nick lutade sig fram och viskade i hennes öra "jag vet inte vem du är men du får stanna här om du vill" all färg försvann ur Judys ansikte när hon hörde dessa ord han visste inte vem hon var

Några timar tidigare

Jude satt vid köksbordet och dark kaffe och tänkte inte på något speciellts när hon hörde ett skrik och

CRASH!

Hon tittade ut i vardagsrummet och möttes av en skräckinjagande syn

"NICK"

skrek hon och sprang in i vardagsrummet som låg i anslutning till en trappa som ledde till den övre våningen, nedan för trappan låg en medvetslös nick. hon höll just på att ringa en ambulans när en lite barnröst hördes från toppen av trappan "mamma, vad har hänt pappa?" den lilla kaninen som var så lik Judy kom ner för trappan ännu i pyjamas och hållande sitt favoritgosedjur en kanin i tassen. Judy tittade upp och sa "det är ingen fara med pappa han har bara slagit sig lite, hjärtat gå upp och lägg dig ingen". Judy slog numret till nicks mamma som svarade med grötig röst "hej judy vad är det du ringer mig så tidigt är något fel med nickolas" judy förklarade för Mrs. Whild vad som hade hänt "och jag behöver dig här för att passa barnen kan du göra det" mrs. Whild var tyst en liten stund och sen sa "okej men ring när han vaknar så kommer vi" När ambulansen kom så var mrs. Whild redan på plats.

Nu tid

hon insåg att han inte kunde minnas henne. Hennes oro blev till ilska "vad menar du med de du vet vem jag är jag är din fru vi ska gifta oss om några veckor" utropade Judy som om hon hade ont. Nick fattade inte något "och våra barn är hemma och sover och din mamma passar dem" till lade hon i en lugnare ton. Nick spärrade upp ögonen "jag visste inte att jag hade barn" Judy hoppade ut ur sängen och hämtade den första sjuksköterskan hon kunde få tag i. när det kom in i rummet så låg nick ner och tittade upp i taket men han tittade upp när Judy och sköterskan kom in "hejsan Mr. Wilde hur mår du" sa hon sköterskan var en antilop "bra tror jag men jag vaknade upp med en främmade kanin i min säng" sa han men han lät inte arg bara förvånad "ser du han har tappade han vet inte att jag är hans fru" Judy var nära till tårarna nu. Skörderska la hen hov på Judys axel och sa lugnt "det är ingen fara Mrs. Wilde det kommer att ordna sig han kommer att få tillback minnet om några dagar det är inte ovanligt med minnesförlust vid huvud skador" sa skörderskan till Judy som hade lugnat ner sig hon såg på nick och så att han gapade av förvåning "du heter Whild du med men hur jag minns inte" han blev frustrerad av att inte minnas men när han så på den lilla kaninen som stod vi hans säng så lugnade han ner sig och sa det som hon inte hade tror var möjligt "skulle du vilja komma upp i sängen ingen det var mysigt" nick hade ingen aning om varför han sa de men han ville ha den här lilla kaninen nära sen frågade han en sak som fick Judy att fälla en tår "vad heter du lilla kanin" när han sa det så fick hon en pirrande känsla mellan benen och kände att hon blev lite blöt men hon svarade utan att skaka på rösten "jag heter Judy och du heter nick och jag älskar dig" nick var mållös han bara satt och tittade på den Judy som han aldrig hade sett något vackrare och sen lutade han sig fram och kysste henne på munnen

Nick hade blivit bättre i huvudet men minnena hade inte kommit tillbaka. När han kom in i huset kom alla barnen emot honom och brottade ner honom och när det var färdigt så såg han på dem all och sa med en utmatad röst "ni är lit er mamma ni gör mig helt slut" alla såg på honom och judy sa med en orolig och gal rös på samma gong " du mins" nick skadade på huvudet och sa "vad heter ni jag heter nick" violet röst hördes och hon sa med svag röst och kom fram till nick "pappa vet du inte jag är" nick skakade på huvudet "jag heter violet" sa den lilla kaninen och började gråta. Då gorde nick något som han inte hade väntat sig den andra saken som han inte hade velat göra men ändå gör han kramade Violet som blev så förvånad så att hon slutade gråta.

Några dagar senare

Judy satt i badrummet och grät för att hennes make inte kunde minnas henne eller något av barnen hon hade försökt med allt men inget hade fungerat sen hörde hon det en duns det kom från hennes och nicks sovrum. Barne sov så hon tassade på tå för att inte väcka dem. När hon kom in i sovrummet så såg hon att nick låg på golvet orörlig sen så hon det en rörelse.

Hon såg att nick kom upp från golvet han höll sig mot huvudet och sa med en grötig röst " oh, det där gjorde ont, har du gråtit moroten" när han sa de så blev Judy så lycklig så att hon sprang till sin make och kramade honom hårt. " kaniner ni är så känslosamma" sa nick med ett litet skratt. "har du f-fått t-tillbaka d-dit m-minne nu" sa Judy medan hon grät mot nicks axel. "ja, ja det har jag hur skulle jag kunna glömma dig moroten" sa nick och kramade Judy tillbaka.

"det var så hemskt nick att du var här men ändå inte att ljuset var på men ingen hemma" sa Judy argt "du får inte försvinna ifrån mig igen lova mig de lova mig det nick"

"jag lovar moroten" sa nick och höll henne, nick ville inte släppa henne men sedan sa han "jag ska kolla till barnen så att de sover" han gick ut ur rummet

Nick kom in i barnens rum för att se att de sov men det var en som inte var sovande och det var Violet hon hade inte kunnat sova för att hon hade varit så orolig för sin pappa att han inte skulle bli frisk så hon såg på sin pappa med oro i blicken och sa "varför minns du inte mig pappa" nick fick tårar i ögonen och kom fram till sin dotters säng och satte sig bredvid henne och sa så tyst att bara hon kunde höra "men Violet jag kan aldrig glömma bort dig" och medan han strök en tår från sin dotter kind så sa han "jag älskar dig min blomma "han kysste hanne på pannan och stoppade ner henne. Sen så kysste han sina tre söner på panna också.

Ett par otd från mig

Jsg hoppas att in gillat den här lilla historian gilla och så kommer jag om den här blir populär så kommer jag att göra mer.


End file.
